


There Be Dragons

by kassadyn



Category: Block B
Genre: Dragon Slayer AU, Dragons, Fairies, Fantasy AU, Fluff everywhere, M/M, dragon!yukwon, everyone else is some other creature, mythical creatures, slayer!minhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassadyn/pseuds/kassadyn
Summary: Minhyuk was the real monster all along.





	There Be Dragons

Minhyuk was a dragon slayer. He felt as if these beasts had no place in the world, and that they should be eradicated at any cost. He possessed many trophies of his victories, such as scales, horns, and even tails to smaller dragons. However, there was one dragon that caught his attention, that made him feel actual pity towards these “evil creatures”.

The dragon had a more human form, but with defining features that made him inhuman. His eyes were bright yellow with cat-like slits, sharp canine teeth, pointed ears and small horns protruding from his head. He had a tail that went down to his knees in length and silver scales that covered some parts of his body. 

He had been caught flying over the village and throwing back a meteor set to hit the village, protecting it from harm. However when he landed and wanted to tell the humans that they were safe, they turned against their savior. They tied him up in special chains used for dragon slaying and locked him away in a dungeon.

The people had called in Minhyuk to slay the dragon, for you needed special tools and rare supplies to properly kill a dragon.

That’s when he met the poor dragon boy, all tied up and bruised in the dungeon, sobbing and calling for someone to save him.

The dragon was cute. He was really cute, almost like a draconic kitten. Minhyuk shook his head, he can’t be infatuated by a beast that can easily destroy an entire town and not leave anyone alive. As soon as he was taking his weapon (he only brought one because the dragon was already contained) out from his bag, the dragon cowered in fear and backed himself up in the corner, covering his face with his hands, as if it would protect him from Minhyuk.

Minhyuk’s heart sank, he was so human-like and scared that it made him feel guilty for having to slay him.

“I just want to go home… I-i want to see my parents, my f-friends…” The dragon choked out between sobs, “I just wanted t-to save the humans…”

That’s right. The dragon did save them. He did protect the village from a meteor, he saved many lives. He shouldn’t be getting treatment like this, it just wasn’t fair.

Minhyuk put the sword back into his bag. He wasn’t going to kill the dragon boy, because he did a good deed that most dragons would never consider doing. Maybe this one was special, maybe he wasn’t a greedy beast on a pile of gold and treasure like legends say, maybe he just wanted to be a hero. Minhyuk can’t blame him, he wants to be considered a hero as well.

“What’s your name?” Minhyuk sat down on the cold stone floor in front of the mortified dragon.

“Y-yukwon…” He wiped away his tears on his sleeve. “Kim Yukwon.”

That was one of the prettiest name Minhyuk has ever heard, it seemed so uncommon, like what Yukwon is. “Pretty name.” The slayer smiled, “I’m Minhyuk. Nice to meet you. I came here to kill you, but then I remembered you kinda did save all of us from a certain doom. I don’t think heroes deserve this type of treatment. Thank you.”

Yukwon was shocked. He was being appreciated by a dragon slayer, someone who hunts and kills his kind for the “safety” of humans. Humans that misunderstand dragon culture, and think that they are greedy demons hellbent on harming others. Dragons are just a race wanting to live in peace without people coming in and killing them. “O-oh…” was all he could respond with, it was a lot to take in after just being harmed and contained in a tight cell for the past month.

“I want to let you go.” Minhyuk wiped away a tear threatening to fall from Yukwon’s eye. “I’ll come back tomorrow to let you out, then I want to take you home and let you rest and regain your strength. After that, you can fly home whenever you feel like you’re ready to return.”

“T-thank you… But I can’t fly anymore.” Yukwon looked down and reached for his back, feeling nothing but giant gashes where his wings used to be. “They cut off my wings…” he sighed and pulled away his hand, wincing at the pain of the wounds being touched.

Minhyuk reached around to look at the wounds, he frowned when he realized that they could get infected, “You poor thing. I can travel on foot with you until we reach where you belong, okay? I’m not leaving you alone until you’re better.” He can’t believe he’s feeling sympathy for a dragon. A beast he’s supposed to kill for a living, to make money and keep his house and pay the water bills. But, Yukwon didn’t seem evil, he saved the village from doom after all.

“Thank you for your kindness!” Yukwon’s previously pained visage turned to one of joy and hope, making him smile until his eyes are small crescents. Minhyuk thinks he looks like a hybrid between a cat and a dragon, seriously.

————

As promised, Minhyuk brought him back to his house to nurse the poor dragon back to health. They had to leave at night to make sure nobody saw them. It was a risky task but it certainly paid off in the end.

Yukwon had been confined to a spare bedroom in Minhyuk’s cottage and was given anything and everything he needed to regain his strength to begin their journey to find Yukwon’s clan and bring him back to his family. Of course, the poor thing was appalled by all the trophies Minhyuk had up in his cottage, but didn’t really complain. It was a little offensive to him, yes, but it wasn’t his home, so he didn’t have the right to complain about any of the decorations. At least there weren’t any in the guest bedroom.

Minhyuk shamefully started to fall in love with Yukwon, and listened to his many stories and old tales in dragon culture. He began to realize and understand that dragons weren’t really evil, they just wanted to protect treasures and artifacts from their race’s history from human hands. Unfortunately, Minhyuk had some of these treasures, and offered to return them to the dragons when they find Yukwon’s clan.

Yukwon was adorable, he had the nicest smile, the most beautiful scales he has ever seen on a dragon, and the cutest little horns. Yukwon told him that he was always made fun of for his tiny horns, so Minhyuk didn’t bring them up often.

But Yukwon was also very sweet. One day he was making food for Minhyuk, when it should’ve been the other way around. He claimed that he wanted to say thank you for the slayer’s kindness and do some things for him.

They had a small argument on who should be doing stuff for who, before finally coming to the compromise that they work together. Minhyuk still somewhat disagrees though, he should be taking care of Yukwon until he’s back to full health.

Minhyuk wanted to confess his love for the dragon boy, but he seemed so innocent and not too understanding on the concept of a relationship, so he left this feelings locked away and hoped that they would go away eventually. Besides, Yukwon is a dragon, he’ll live for thousands of years while Minhyuk will probably just live for 80 to 100. However, he let himself go on a night they decided to do some stargazing.

“Hey, Yukwon.” Minhyuk sat up and looked down at the dragon, who was laying on his back and watching the stars.

“Yeah?” Yukwon sat up too, to keep eye contact with Minhyuk. It’s in dragon culture to keep complete and total eye contact with whoever is talking, regardless of their position in the hierarchy.

“I love you.” Minhyuk blushed and looked away, not believing he just said that to a dragon, a beast, a monster, an adorable little dragon with a passion for cooking good food.

“What was that? You looked away and I—“

Minhyuk pulled him in for a kiss, one that turned sweet and innocent to a little passionate as tongues invaded. He heard Yukwon let out a small moan and pulled away, “I’m sorry, it was just really tempting and I—“

“I enjoyed it.” Yukwon grinned at him with that silly kitty smile that Minhyuk is absolutely infatuated with. It was highly contagious too, because whenever he smiled, Minhyuk found himself doing the same, dimples showing and everything.

————

It was that time, a time he didn’t exactly dread but one he wasn’t excited for either. It was time to bring Yukwon home.

Yukwon’s gashes had turned into scars, very noticeable scars. It was better than open wounds ready to be infected at anytime, though. He overall seemed happier and more outgoing since he brought him back from the village dungeon. Fortunately, the townspeople think Yukwon is dead, so they were able to hide in the middle of the forest easily.

Minhyuk had finished packing everything he needed and everything he wanted to return to the dragons. He had packed many gold artifacts like jewelry and fancy mirrors, treasures from dragon culture he now regrets taking from and killing the owners. He gained a new compensatory trophy though.

It was a beautiful silver scale that reflected every color of the rainbow in the brightest of lights. It came directly from Yukwon’s body, specifically the patch of scales on his outer left thigh. Minhyuk was concerned about it at first before Yukwon told him it will grow back quickly.

When they were ready to go, Yukwon lead the way to the direction he senses his family in. He explained that there was a bond that allows you to know the general location of your loved ones, regardless of how far away they are.

“You can’t feel it, but I can feel your presence too, Minhyukkie.” Yukwon smiled and laced his fingers between Minhyuk’s as they walked through the forest. “It’s warm and welcoming. I’ll tell you that.”

They spent the next few days doing nothing but walking in the day, and resting and stargazing in the night. It was nice, peaceful journey, and Yukwon says that they’re close to his village.

Minhyuk couldn’t help but be scared of what’s to come from entering the dragon village. What if they don't accept him? What if he gets killed or is punished for being a slayer? What if Yukwon turns against him? Minhyuk shakes away that last thought, the adorable little dragon would never turn against him.

————

The village was beautiful. It was built on the side of a mountain with rivers flowing down and homes built alongside it. There were fairies and wisps floating around as well, giving the darkened town a ethereal glow to it. It was absolutely magical. Something Minhyuk figured he would never be able to see.

Yukwon had led him to a house not too far from the village entrance. It was a small cottage painted a lovely light blue. Yukwon knocked on the door and waited for a response, even though he could just walk on in whenever he wanted to. It was his house after all.

The door opened to reveal a beautiful woman with dragon features quite similar to Yukwon's, she hugged the smaller dragon boy and started crying, "Thank God you're okay Kwonnie... We missed you so much."

Introductions have been made and Yukwon's family was quite accepting of Minhyuk and their relationship, which was quite a relief to the human. After all, he stuck out like a sore thumb in this magical village.

Yukwon had taken him around for a tour, saying hello to old neighbours and friends. Minhyuk never thought he'd make friends with more dragons, Jiho and Kyung, a fairy named Taeil, a siren living in the river named Jaehyo, and a gentle titan named Jihoon.

He actually feels at home with creatures not entirely understood by humans, and he can't believe he used to kill them for the sake of fear.

Minhyuk realized, as he watched the sunset with his new friends and lover...

He was the real monster all along.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [ twitter](https://twitter.com/genetic_senpai) and/or [ tumblr](http://tumblr.com/zicoyah) C:


End file.
